Divas Of Doom
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Nattie tells the crowd she's with Beth. Beth invites her to prove it in the best way possible. Nattie/Beth! One-shot. Rated for sexual scenes and slight language! Enjoy!


_Hey guys! This is a new WWE-related one-shot a good friend and I came up with. It focuses on Natalya and Beth Phoenix's relationship outside the ring after Natayla's recent heel turn on the August 5 edition of Friday Night Smackdown. We hope you enjoy it._

Nattie headed backstage after her beatdown of her former protégé AJ, a little smirk on her face. Granted she wasn't used to playing the heel role because she had been face for nearly 2 years, but WWE had asked her due to Melina's departure alongside Gail Kim, so she went along with it. Granted she hadn't played the heel role since just before Wrestlemania 26, but she had been a successful heel in the past, so she figured it wouldn't be too hard to do it again.

Beth was already backstage finishing a Gatorade. It was a while since she was able to put a beatdown on another diva but she had been asked to make some noise in the divas division and attacking and insulting Kelly Kelly the champ was a surefire way to do it. Not to mention she was quite proud of Nattie for her beatdown of AJ. She was glad another woman like herself had finally had enough and was taking charge.

Nattie arched an eyebrow in surprise as she saw Beth nearby. Being that Beth was on RAW and she was on Smackdown, she hadn't expected Beth to be there. Curious, Nattie walked over to her.

Beth smiled at Nattie, "I betcha wondering why I'm here Nattie."

Nattie chuckled softly. "That's exactly what I'm wondering." She replied to her new teammate. In truth she was happy to see Beth because this gave the two a prime chance to bond outside the ring.

"Well since we're a team we have an attachment to our contracts now that means that we can appear on each other's show at will and besides, I just wanted to see you again," Beth smiled at her. Secretly she had held feelings for the Canadian diva for quite some time, but was too shy to admit them…yet.

"I wouldn't call us a team just yet, I mean I only just announced my intentions." Nattie smiled back.

Beth rolled her eyes, "I attacked the beloved divas champ, you turned on your protégé _and_ you announced you were with me now, If that doesn't mean we're a team I don't know what will."

Nattie laughed. "I meant we haven't competed together yet."

Beth laughed as well, "True but it'll just be a matter of time though, we already have good chemistry together anyway as far as I'm concerned," she said, her voice sounding a little flirtatious.

Nattie looked at her innocently. "What do you mean?" She asked. She had always been seen as the innocent type out of the ring, and here was no exception.

"I was thinking that since we have such chemistry we'll be able to do a lot of things together as a team," Beth cooed, placing an arm around Nattie's waist.

Nattie blushed, surprised at the show of affection from the bigger woman. She thought for sure Beth was into guys, particularly Santino Marella, but apparently that wasn't the case. Nattie had thought Beth was into Santino because of their on-screen romance back in the summer of 2008.

Beth smiled cutely at Nattie's blush, "I think you feel the same way I do, don't you Nattie?" She asked gently, her tone sweet, but a little flirty.

"Yeah...I think I do Miss Phoenix." Nattie replied, a smile on her face.

"Then you won't mind if I do this," Beth whispered softly and in just a couple seconds Beth kissed Natalya softly.

Nattie blushed again as Beth kissed her. It was new to her to be kissed by another woman, but it felt right.

Beth continued to kiss her softly, running her fingers through her hair.

"Beth, be honest, are you into girls?" She asked with a grin. She now knew for sure Beth was into women, more specifically her. Why else would she kiss her?

Beth blushed, "Well...yes but I'm really into you," She admitted, smiling.

"But why me? There's so many girls out there." Nattie answered, getting shy. She never in a million years thought the Glamazon would have feelings for her.

"You're the only one that I want. The other girls we work with are too stuck-up, bitchy, or annoying. They also don't look as hot as you." Beth answered coolly, chuckling.

"Name some, just for the hell of it." Nattie replied.

"Girls like Maryse, Melina, Alicia Fox, the Bellas, even girls like Kelly Kelly are examples of the girls I mentioned," Beth explained.

"True, most of them are goody-two-shoes to the boss too, kiss-ups.." Nattie scoffed.

"That's why we're not just real employees but we're real **women** too. We don't kiss up to anybody but we do our work and we do it to the best of our ability," Beth said with a little power in her voice.

Nattie looked up at Beth shyly. She had always loved it when Beth talked tough like that. All it did was make her want the older Diva.

"We're a very rare type of female wrestler. We're not Barbie dolls, we don't kiss-up to our bosses in any way, but we wrestle our butts off and you cannot tell us we're not the hottest, toughest women in the world," Beth declared.

Nattie giggled. "It's so sexy when you talk like that." She said, feeling her chemistry with Beth already growing strong.

"I kinda knew you'd like it," Beth smiled at her, "But you know what I mean right?"

"Yup, I do. Your one of the few divas out there along with Michelle, even though she's gone, that push me to my best."

Beth looked right into Nattie's eyes, "I remember saying the same thing to Mickie James when she was in the company, she was the first opponent to really push me in WWE."

"Really Beth?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Beth replied honestly.

"I miss Mickie. She was one of my best friends in WWE." Nattie answered, a little sadly.

Beth didn't even want to hear Nattie get sad, "That just means that it's our time to lead the divas. The time for wrestling Barbie is done, now it's time for the power divas like us."

Nattie smirked confidently. "You're right." She answered proudly.

"I know I am," Beth grinned at her.

"So have any plans?" She asked innocently.

"No, just want to relax in my hotel room," Beth answered. The truth was she was hoping Nattie would want to join her.

"May I join you?" She asked shyly.

"Sure," Beth said, her face lighting up, "But there's something I have to give you before we go." She purred slyly.

"And what might that be?"

"This," Beth cooed before kissing Nattie.

Nattie blushed, before kissing back. The more she kissed Beth, the more she wanted the powerful blonde diva.

Beth deepened the kiss just a little, trying to make Natalya want her more.

Nattie kissed back, her thoughts getting dreamy and hazy.

Beth broke the kiss, just to gaze into Nattie's eyes.

Kelly saw Natalya and Beth in the hallway and something within her just popped, "Beth, Nattie!" she called.

Nattie smirked. "And speaking of Barbie divas.." She sneered in a whisper to Beth.

Beth nodded and looked right at Kelly, "I guess you came back for more huh? You may be pretty but I didn't think you were stupid."

"Why did you two attack me and AJ? I know there must've been a nicer way to give the divas some recognition," Kelly complained.

"That's your problem Kelly. You think you can solve everything being a good girl. Here's the truth sweetheart. Sometimes you have to get mean and nasty." Nattie replied coolly.

"And besides Kelly I think it's time that some more powerful divas lead the division. The days of wrestling Barbie are over anyway so I suggest you get to the back of the line or we'll make you," Beth declared. She would prove her and Nattie's power no matter what she had to do.

"No, I wanna be divas champ. You and Beth are bigger and stronger than me but I think I'm tougher." Kelly defended.

Nattie laughed. "Kelly come on, I have a Hall of Fame uncle, I already know I'm tougher than you." She sneered, rubbing in the fact that her uncle was WWE Hall of Famer Bret 'The Hitman' Hart.

"And while you were dancing like a skank on ECW I was winning titles and I was pounding faces in on Smackdown and Raw," Beth smiled, "So why don't you hand me that title belt now and save yourself the punishment?"

Kelly shook her head, "I'm a fighting champion. I'll gladly take you two on for this," she patted her Divas title belt.

Nattie smirked. "You'd face us both for that title?"

"Yes, like I said I'm a fighting champion," Kelly said proudly.

Beth smirked as well. This would be far too easy for them.

"Bring it, I'd be more than happy to either raise Beth's hand as the new champion or take it from you myself, Barbie." Nattie sneered cruelly.

"How about an elimination match for my belt. If I beat you Nattie then to keep my title then I have to beat Beth to keep it as well," Kelly explained.

Beth laughed proudly, "Even if by some miracle you beat Nattie there's no way on Earth you'll beat me. Why don't you just give the belt to either one of us instead," Beth held her hands out and smiled at her, offering to take the title from Kelly.

"Please, you wont last 5 minutes against us." Nattie sneered, holding out her hand as well.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Nope, you'll have to do it the old fashioned way. Beat me 1 2 3 in that ring,"

"Fine, we were just trying to make things easy for you, what are friends for?" Beth asked with sarcasm in every word.

"Enjoy your last days as champion." Nattie replied icily.

Kelly turned around and walked away with her head up high, she believed that she could beat Nattie and Beth on their best day.

Beth nearly laughed, "What was she thinking? she knows she can't beat either one of us."

"Let her have her fantasy. Come Raw we'll kick her ass." Nattie grinned.

"We sure will," Beth nodded, "Now about my hotel room," she smirked.

"Yes, Miss Glamazon?" She purred.

"Lets go, now." Beth purred back, squeezing Natayla's ass.

"As you wish." She smiled cutely.

Beth wrapped her arm around Nattie's waist, letting everyone know that she was with her, "I have a motorcycle in the parking lot, I'm sure you'll like it."

"How'd you afford that?" Nattie asked, surprised.

"By wrestling my butt off all of these years. When you're a star athlete you can afford star quality things, like custom motorcycles," Beth smiled.

"Wow...I'm jealous." Nattie giggled.

Beth giggled back, "I'm sure you'll get one yourself, you're a rising star in this business."

"Thanks baby." Nattie replied, then blushed, realizing her slip-up.

"Baby?" Beth asked with a smile.

"Did I say that?" Nattie asked shyly.

"You sure did baby," Beth noted at the Neidhart's cuteness.

Nattie giggled. "Sorry," She teased.

Beth couldn't help but giggle as well. The two power divas came to the parking lot spot where Beth's motorcycle was. It was a bright red and orange Harley bike with phoenixes flying down the side and a flame logo on the front and back of the bike.

"Wow, impressive design, I really like it." Nattie smiled sweetly.

"And it rides like a dream," Beth smiled back, handing Nattie a helmet.

She put it on, smiling. "Got any shades?"

"Yep," Beth said, putting her helmet on as well.

"Then hand me a pair. We have to look cool ya know." She grinned.

Beth handed Nattie some black shades from the saddlebags while putting some on herself, "There ya go." She giggled, imagining how sexy Nattie would look in the shades.

"Nice." She smirked, putting them on.

Beth got on the motorcycle.

Nattie held on to Beth's midsection tightly yet suggestively as she got on the back seat.

Beth liked Nattie's touch on her, smirking to herself as she pulled away from the parking lot.

"You like how I'm touching you, don't you, you naughty girl?" Nattie playfully reprimanded.

"I sure do," Beth said honestly, "And you like how you're touching me too dontcha?"

Nattie giggled impishly, nodding.

"I thought so," Beth replied, driving at a normal pace to Natalya could enjoy touching her like this.

Nattie, just to drive Beth crazy, slipped up and held one of her breasts.

Beth's eyes fluttered a little. She wanted Nattie touch her like this but doing it right now was making her crazy. She let out a light moan but it was cut off by the purr of her bike.

Nattie smirked, liking the reaction she got as she gently squeezed the breast, enjoying herself.

Beth moaned a little louder, she needed Natalya right now but she couldn't get to her, "This feels so good," she said out loud.

"I know, that's why I'm doing it, to set you up." She giggled.

The hotel came into view, "Well it's working because in a few minutes I'll return the favor and then some."

"Good, I want you to have me Beth." Nattie grinned sweetly.

Beth grinned from ear to ear as the parked in the hotel parking lot, "And I'll get you soon because we're here."

"Eager aren't ya?" Nattie chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be? We're both fucking hot and we want each other," she chimed as she turned the motorcycle off.

Nattie couldn't hold back a shiver of arousal as the older woman cursed.

Beth and Natalya took off their helmets and shades, put them in the saddlebags, and went in the hotel and checked in with ease before heading to the elevator.

Nattie wasted no time kissing Beth deeply on the lips.

Beth happily kissed her back.

"Like this?" She cooed.

"Yes," Beth replied.

Nattie then deepened the kiss.

Beth placed her arms around her, moaning within the kiss.

Nattie smiled, enjoying Beth's moans.

Beth placed a hand on Natalya's ass and lightly squeezed it, still kissing her as well.

Nattie moaned quietly.

Beth could hear the elevator doors open, signaling their stop, "Lets go to our room now sweetheart," she cooed, running her fingers through Nattie's hair.

"Alright babe." Nattie cooed back. Beth and Nattie walked side by side to their room. Beth took just a second to see how nice and classy the room looked.

The room was pretty decent. It had a big bed, a good view of downtown, a big TV and a lot of overall space for them.

"Wow...quite an impressive room." Nattie grinned.

"It sure is," Beth replied before pinning Natalya against the wall and smirked.

Nattie looked into Beth's eyes innocently.

"By the end of the night, you're gonna be addicted to me," Beth cooed, stroking Nattie's hair gently.

"That's what I'm hoping for." She cooed back.

Beth kissed her deeply while fingering Nattie.

Nattie moaned loudly.

Beth smirked, "Does that feel good sweetheart?" she asked while still fingering the younger diva.

"Yes it does. It feels really good.." She moaned out.

Beth kissed Nattie deeper while pressing her breasts against hers. She craved Nattie, and would do anything to make Nattie belong to her.

"Mmm...this feels so damn good..."

Beth moved her lips lower to Nattie's left breast and sucked it lovingly.

Nattie moaned loudly, loving the pleasure she was feeling.

Beth loved the way Nattie's breast felt in her mouth. She let out a soft moan against her sucking it.

"Oooh...Beth...I love you." Nattie murmured softly.

"I love you too," Beth answered before sucking on Nattie's right breast.

Nattie moaned louder. "Lick me...please." She begged.

Beth smirked at her and obeyed, going down to Nattie's pussy and wasting no time in licking it.

Nattie screamed in pleasure.

Beth continued to paintbrush Nattie's pussy with her tongue, loving how sensitive she was.

Nattie's body trembled in pleasure, loving how gentle Beth was with her.

Beth gave Nattie's womanhood a kiss before slowly putting her tongue inside it.

Nattie let out a long drawn-out moan.. "Scream my name, let the entire hotel know who's making you feel this good," Beth cooed, successfully finding and flicking Nattie's G-spot with her tongue.

"I **LOVE YOU, BETH PHOENIX**!" Nattie screamed in delight as she came, her juices exploding from her womanhood.

Beth caught all of Nattie's juices. Once she was done and crawled up and smiled right at Nattie.

"Wow...your dominant in the ring and in bed. I like it." Nattie grinned.

"I know you do," Beth purred.

"You are incredibly sexy, Beth. How did you get such a hot body?" Nattie cooed.

Beth straddled Nattie's waist and leaned over, "I don't know, I guess I was born this hot I guess," she smirked.

"Mmm...hot and cocky.."

"You got that right," Beth said, her confidence showing.

Nattie giggled, letting out a cute yawn.

Beth lied right next to Nattie now, "You're sleepy aren't you baby?"

"Yeah, your domination wore me out." She smiled. She had never felt happier than she was with Beth at that moment.

Beth threw the covers over them, "Then lets sleep together sweetheart."

"Night, my sweet Glamazon."

"Good night my love," Beth said, turning off the light.

**The following RAW**

"The following is an gauntlet match for the Divas championship. The rules are if the Champion defeats both challengers then she will remain champion but if the Champion loses to either opponent she will lose the Divas title," Justin dramatically explained before Natalya's music played.

Natalya came out to a chorus of boos, but she didn't care. All she was focused on was taking the title from Kelly.

"And the champion, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!"

Kelly's music played and she came down to the ring soaking up all the cheers from the crowd. She looked as good as she felt and she believed that there was no way that she was gonna lose this match.

To show confidence Kelly threw a kick toward Natalya's stomach.

Natalya took it cleanly before hooking up Kelly for a basic suplex.

Kelly favored her back a little, selling it well.

Natalya to build drama, and as a classic heel tactic tried to pin Kelly with the ropes as leverage.

Kelly kicked out right at two.

Nattie smirked, pulling Kelly up by her hair.

Kelly grunted in pain and tried to fight Natalya off with some punches to the stomach.

Nattie took them cleanly, before trying an Irish whip into the corner.

Kelly was whipped powerfully to the corner, cringing as her back hit the turnbuckle pad hard.

Nattie then charged at her, going for the classic running corner clothesline.

Kelly dodged it just in time and countered with a Russian legsweep.

Nattie let out a soft cry of pain, favoring her back to sell the move. She had a dreading feeling what was coming next as she'd seen Kelly do it a lot.

Kelly then tried a dropkick in an attempt to knock Nattie down and make her sit in the corner.

Nattie stumbled from the dropkick and fell into the seated position in the corner.

Much to the delight of the male fans Kelly did a perfectly performed stinkface to Natalya.

Nattie, staggered up from the corner, selling the idea that the stinkface was meant to daze her.

Then Kelly kicked Nattie hard in the stomach and attempted the K2...

Nattie took it cleanly, slamming hard against the canvas, selling the knockout impact perfectly.

Kelly quickly went for the pin and cover.

"1...2...3! Ring the bell!" The ref shouted.

Kelly got up and smiled happily to the fans as they cheered her

Beth's music blared as she charged down to the ring. Nattie gave her a knowing smile, knowing she had worked Kelly enough to give Beth an easy time finishing things as she rolled out of the ring, but decided to remain at ringside.

Kelly's smile melted off of her face as soon as she heard Beth's music play. She had a bit of trouble beating Natalya but her confidence was still high. She thought she was gonna win this match.

The stronger of the two woman slid in the ring, doing her classic pose as the fans booed her.

Kelly relaxed in a corner, trying to catch her breath before the bell rang.

Beth wasted little time, charging at her before the bell rang, a popular heel tactic.

Kelly stood strong and tried a forearm to the face.

Beth's momentum let her take it and deliver a running back elbow.

Kelly was knocked down and immediately stunned, not expecting that at all.

Beth then picked her up, then just to cockily show her strength pressed her a few times.

To sell it Kelly screamed a little in fright.

Beth then effortlessly gorilla pressed her to the mat, going for a cover right after.

Kelly kicked out at two and a half.

Beth smirked, knowing the end was near.

Kelly staggered to her feet, hoping to get to the ropes and catch her breath,

Beth flipped her off, just to antagonize her, knowing she was in control.

Angrily Kelly went on the attack attempting a basic toe kick to Beth.

Beth caught her in mid-air though, and attempted a basic scoop slam.

The move connected with Kelly as she was dropped on her back.

Beth grinned like a predator eyeing its dinner as she picked up Kelly and hooked her up for the Glam Slam..

Kelly shrieked in pain and fright as she was picked up and held for the Glam Slam.

With mal intent, Beth viciously slammed her to the canvas...

Kelly was dropped to the mat hard, too stunned to possibly kick out now.

Smirking, Beth rolled her over for the pin.

"1...2...3, ring the bell!" the ref yelled. "And the winner of the match and the NEW Divas champion, Beth Phoenix!" Justin announced.

Nattie slid in the ring raising Beth's hand in victory as her lover proudly raised her newly-won belt.

Beth smiled at Nattie, raising the belt proudly and smirking down at the fallen, former champ Kelly Kelly.

"We told you that you're a loser Kelly." Nattie laughed cruelly.

"You should've just handed the title to us," Beth sneered, shaking her head.

"Nah, us kicking her ass was much more fun." Nattie smiled.

"Yeah it was," Beth replied, returning the smile as they walked up the ramp to the tunnel.

"Let's go hit the clubs to celebrate baby."

"Right, lets change out of our gear first."

"Good idea." She kissed her lover's cheek.

Beth nodded as they walked back to their joined locker room.

Nattie fittingly changed into a pink and black low-cut skirt in a light tribute to her uncle Bret.

Beth changed into a blue and white halter top with blue tight, hip-hugging, capri pants with white bird wings on the back pocket.

"Aww...that's adorable baby." Nattie cooed.

"I can say the same for you, you look really good," Beth praised.

"Aw, stop." Nattie blushed.

"But it's true," Beth cooed, walking closer to Nattie.

"How so?"

"Well you look hot as ever, and I love your clothes. As a matter of fact you're so hot you make me wanna do...this," Beth said before kissing Nattie softly.

Nattie happily kissed her back.

Beth deepened the kiss a little.

Nattie fought back a moan.

Beth smirked at her, "You know I couldn't help myself sweetheart."

"Yeah I know." She smiled.

"So why don't we take our sexy asses to the club huh?"

"You read my mind."

The two ladies walked down to the parking lot and Beth's motorcycle was waiting right for them.

Nattie smiled up at her lover.

Beth returned the smile while she handed Nattie her shades.

Nattie put hers on, striking a cocky yet sexy pose with them on.

Beth licked her lips, enjoying how sexy Nattie was with that pose. Then Beth put her shades on and struck a similar pose.

"Nice, but not as good as mine." Nattie playfully bragged.

"I have to admit that was a pretty hot pose," Beth complimented while putting on her helmet.

"Jo-Mo taught me it." Nattie giggled, putting hers on.

Beth got on the bike.

Nattie got on behind her, smiling.

Beth revved up the bike to flaunt it's power before pulling away from the arena parking lot.

"Showoff." Nattie teased lovingly.

"I know," Beth said proudly as she drove down the busy street.

"Pretty busy for a Monday night." Nattie mused.

"Yeah but this is a big city though," Beth said, speeding up a little due to the now traffic-less street they were on.

"What city are we in anyway? I lost track." Nattie laughed.

"It's Cleveland baby," Beth informed.

"Ah okay. That explains all the Indians flags and logos." She laughed.

"Yep," Beth remarked laughing as well as a classy looking nightclub came into view

"Uncle Bret and I love the Blue Jays. Who's your team babe?"

"I'm a Yankees fan myself."

"Thank goodness we're not in Boston or Baltimore then."

"True," Beth said as a decent nightclub came into view.

"Nice-looking place." Nattie mused.

"Not to flashy, not to subtle, I like it," Beth nodded as she pulled into an open parking spot.

"Yep me too."

Beth turned the bike off and put the helmet and shades in the saddlebags.

"Ready baby?" Nattie smiled.

"Of course," Beth answered, smiling back.

"Then let's go drive some boys crazy."

Beth smiled in agreement. Once the divas stepped in the club Beth examined the whole club. The bar and dance floor was big enough for her liking, the music was nice, and there were some decent looking people in the club.

"Any plans babe?"

"Aside from dancing with you and making boys drool?"

"I was thinking we striptease them." Nattie smirked.

"I like that," Beth smirked back.

"Naughty isn't it?"

"It sure is," Beth said, leading Nattie to the dance floor

As soon as the girls stepped on the dance floor, a lot of guys' eyes were on them..

Beth smirked, "This was almost too easy," she thought as she stepped on the dance floor, dancing smoothly yet seductively.

Nattie grinned, eagerly following her lover's example.

Beth placed her hands on Nattie's hips, dancing closer to her.

Nattie smirked, a twinkle in her eyes as she pressed her lips to Beth's.

Beth kissed Nattie softly for just a second before pulling away slowly, stepping back a couple paces.

Nattie whined softly in loving protest.

Beth smirked, taking this time to tease and tempt Natalya. Then she seductively turned around and slowly moved her waist to the left and right, making her round ass move.

Nattie let out a soft moan.

Beth nearly laughed, this was so easy for her as she moved slowly closer to Nattie, bending over to show her ass to her, knowing it was what Nattie wanted badly.

Nattie moaned a little louder, squeezing it.

Beth wiggled her ass a little for Nattie, loving the temptation she was giving her.

"Beth...strip." Nattie whined, smirking, knowing the boys wanted it.

Beth nodded. Then she picked herself back up, turned around to look at Nattie, and stripped herself out of her top, revealing her big breasts in her dark blue bikini top.

Nattie smiled at the sight of her lover's breasts.

Every guy in the club was looking at Beth in wonder. Guys were drooling, had their mouths agape, eyes widened, even a couple guys nearly fainted.

Nattie just to drive them more nuts, casually lifted up her skirt.

There wasn't a single guy in the entire club that wasn't looking at Nattie and Beth now. You could even hear a couple guys faint as they saw Nattie's pink thong.

"You all must want us bad don't you?" Nattie winked. She knew all the guys in the club wanted her, and she was going to make good on it.

Every guy who heard her nodded in agreement, too awestruck to say anything.

"Well babe, what should we do about that?" Nattie purred.

"Good question, perhaps we can find some boys to give us some company?"

"I was thinking something more like this." Nattie replied, slipping a finger down into her lover's panties.

Beth squealed lightly at Nattie's touch.

Nattie grinned, gently fingering her lover through her panties.

Beth looked lovingly in Nattie's eyes while she let out light moans.

"You're all mine, Beth Phoenix." She giggled, continuing her gentle ministrations.

"Yes," she squeaked out in pleasure. She could feel her climax bubbling up within her, but she wasn't about to climax just yet.

The guys looked on with understandable jealously as Nattie happily continued.

Beth looked lovingly in Nattie's eyes while she moaned.

"This feels great doesn't it?" She cooed, adding a 2nd finger to give her twice the pleasure.

"Yeeess," Beth replied in a soft, drawn out moan.

"Come on baby, show me how much you love me, squeal my name as you come." Nattie requested sweetly.

"**NATALYA!**" she squealed loudly, as she came, her juices flying from her pussy.

Nattie giggled as she removed her fingers, licking them clean. "Soaking wet, that's very sexy for you." She smirked. She loved driving Beth crazy whenever she could.

Beth sighed in pleasure, "Wow you made me feel good baby," Beth purred.

"Of course, its my job." She smirked.

"Do you want me to return the favor here or somewhere more...private," Beth asked sweetly.

"Up to you." Nattie replied sweetly. All she wanted to do was make her lover and Diva's Champion happy.

"Lets go to the hotel, I think we put on a good enough show for the guys here."

"All right baby girl." She giggled.

Beth put her shirt back on and wrapped an arm around Nattie's waist as they walked out of the club.

Nattie smiled up at her as they left the club, eager to enjoy each other again.

The End!


End file.
